Aquí te estaré esperando
by BonnieGray
Summary: ...en el nosotros que todavía no sucede, porque resulta que tú no recuerdas que te quiero porque no ha ocurrido; porque resulta que eres del pasado a causa de un extraño fenómeno y no sé si contarte cómo llegaremos a este punto en nuestras vidas. Yullen.


**Aquí te estaré esperando **

(en el nosotros que todavía no sucede)

**_. _**

**_. _**

**C**uando Allen abrió los ojos de nuevo, después de haber sido cegado por un brillo repentino, pensó que estaba muerto [1]. Lo creía así porque el panorama que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos era una suerte de Campos Elíseos, un pedacito del Paraíso que supuestamente le había sido prometido: un bosquecillo frondoso, diáfano y florido, con un aire límpido y dichoso que transmitía una paz que hacía mucho no sentía. La luz dorada del mediodía que se colaba intermitentemente por las copas de los árboles remataba maravillosamente el cuadro. Al levantarse, le llegó el trino alegre de los pajarillos, que por el sonido él intuía que revoloteaban por centenares sobre las ramas de los árboles.

Allen no estaba muerto, pero estuvo a punto de estarlo cuando el corazón se le detuvo al toparse con unos ojos que lo miraban muy sorprendidos. Unos que él conocía como las líneas de la palma de su mano y, sin embargo, no lograba evocar en ese rostro. El extraño de los ojos recordados lo escudriñó minuciosamente, con una notable incredulidad estampada en su semblante. Allen también dedicó largos segundos a observarlo, hasta que el reconocimiento llegó súbito. Tras ahogar un grito, Walker titubeó:

—¿K-Kanda?

El aludido parpadeó.

—¿_Moyashi_?

Allen sintió que se desmayaba y cayó de un sentón en el pasto húmedo. La edad del hombre que estaba frente suyo cuadruplicaba la suya, mas el tono de voz, aunque un poco desgastado, era el mismo que él acababa de escuchar apenas un par de horas atrás. No tuvo la fuerza para incorporarse de nuevo. No cuando, aparentemente, ese anciano que lo observaba con insistencia era Kanda.

En realidad, cualquiera que conociera a Kanda podría reconocerlo con otros cincuenta años de diferencia; simplemente, Allen había estado muy conmocionado para hacerlo. Kanda estaba enfundado en un _kimono_ púrpura que resaltaba el azul inconfundible —tan profundo y tan bonito— de sus ojos todavía vivaces. Su cabello, trenzado y sin flequillo, había perdido el color en algunos mechones. Las arrugas eran escasas —algunas en las comisuras y en el cuello— pero en el entrecejo se acentuaban notoriamente. Su figura seguía siendo esbelta y altanera.

—Te dije que te saldrían arrugas, Kanda —dijo Allen quedito, poniéndose de pie.

Yū bufó.

—¿Estoy muerto?

—No lo estás.

—No siento mis piernas y creo que el corazón va a estallarme. Además, este lugar es muy bonito. Debe ser el Paraíso.

—No digas estupideces, _moyashi. _

—Ni siquiera los años han logrado atemperarte el carácter, ¿eh?

Allen soltó una risa nerviosa. No sabía que estaba sucediendo. Un momento estaba en la enfermería de la Orden y al otro se encontraba en un paraíso con un Kanda que había envejecido casi cinco décadas. El anciano negó con suavidad.

—Sígueme.

Walker lo hizo sin rechistar. Mientras avanzaban por el bosque, notó que Kanda aún conservaba su postura gallarda de samurái, a pesar de utilizar un bastón para ayudarse a sortear el camino escabroso. El joven se pellizcó las mejillas y los brazos. Quería cerciorarse de su realidad. Caminar a paso lento detrás de quien otrora fuera ágil y veloz era sumamente irreal.

Pronto salieron a una pastizal vasto, a unos kilómetros de unas montañas y muy cerca de una ribera. En medio del paisaje virginal se erigían cuatro cabañas de tamaño considerable, con un corral que albergaba un par de reses y gallinas. Siguieron su camino en silencio, hasta que ingresaron a una de las cabañas, la cual Allen supuso que era el hogar de Kanda.

El aposento era bastante acogedor. Tenía una reminiscencia de la tranquilidad que Allen sintiera en el bosque cuando despertó. La luz abundaba sin ser calurosa, y en el ambiente flotaba el aroma de las flores que estaban dispuestas en varios jarrones y la madera de los muebles tallados a mano. A Allen le sorprendió. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Kanda pasaría de tener una habitación lúgubre y desprovista de enseres a un hogar luminoso, ordenado y con muchos detalles en la decoración. Kanda le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento, lo cual hizo Allen en una pequeña silla enfrente de la chimenea apagada.

—¡Abuelo, te he traído la…! —una muchacha castaña, tal vez de la edad de Allen, entró apresuradamente. El joven se sobresaltó. La chica lo miró boquiabierta, soltando lo que llevaba en las manos.

—Sofía, llama a Lavi. Y no entres sin tocar la puerta —dijo Kanda, serio.

La muchacha, descompuesta, salió disparada con la misma impetuosidad con la que entró. Antes de que Allen pudiera hacer alguna pregunta, Lavi llegó tan violentamente que casi cayó de bruces al entrar a la casa de Kanda.

—¡Yū dice Sofía que…!

Lavi también era un hombre que estaba ya en plena vejez. Al contrario de Kanda, Lavi tenía una figura corcovada, había empequeñecido un poco y engordado otro tanto. Tenía algunas manchas de sol, arrugas profusas en las comisuras de los labios y ojos y usaba un gorro que probablemente disimulaba la calvicie. El susodicho empalideció al ver a Allen sentado ahí y podría decirse que Allen tuvo la misma reacción.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo? —alcanzó a barbotar antes de derrumbarse en un sillón—. Pensé que esa niña me estaba tomando el pelo.

Allen no estaba entendiendo nada. Ahora sólo faltaba que una Lenalee de sesenta años también entrara por esa puerta.

—Pero, a ver, ¿eres Allen Walker? ¿El mismísimo Allen Walker que conocí a los diecisiete?

—No lo sé —respondió Allen al borde de una crisis.

Lavi suspiró. Había visto muchísimas cosas en su vida, pero nunca un caso tan excepcional como el que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Tras asimilar la situación, se arrellanó en el sillón y con su ojo inquisidor observó detenidamente al albino. Kanda no dijo palabra. Permaneció erguido en la esquina, sujetando su bastón con ambas manos.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de llegar aquí? —preguntó Lavi de repente.

El joven exorcista hizo un gesto pensativo. Luego les relató detalladamente lo que había sucedido minutos antes de creerse muerto:

Miranda había regresado de una misión con una extraña enfermedad que la postró en cama durante días. A los médicos y enfermeras les preocupaba los contantes accesos de fiebres, que repercutían directamente en su _Time Record _y provocaban extraños fenómenos. Así, pues, ese día había decidido visitarla, sin saber que llevaba varias horas sumida en un estado febril. Tan pronto entró, un médico le indicó que ella no estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas. Mientras Allen escuchaba el diagnóstico tentativo, el _Time Record _de Mirada emitió un brillo inusitado, que él relacionó con otro ataque del Conde, por lo que se abalanzó hacia el origen de la luz, esperando encontrarse con algún ataque de akuma. Por supuesto, cuando despertó en semejante edén, lo primero que le vino a la mente era que había caído en batalla.

El viejo exorcista entornó la mirada. Pensó un par de segundos e intercambió una mirada con Kanda antes de responder.

—Estás en el futuro, Allen.

—¿Qué?

—Así como lo oyes. _Time Record _es una inocencia que utiliza el tiempo; y el tiempo es algo complejísimo cuya explicación cabal todavía ignoramos. Sabemos que la inocencia de Miranda puede retroceder el tiempo e incluso detenerlo, así que no me sorprendería que _Time Record _también pudiese manipular el futuro. Me atrevo a pensar que esos _fenómenos _que mencionas hacen referencia a incidentes temporales, como este. Y, además, yo recuerdo esto. Sí, recuerdo que te desmayaste después de visitar a Miranda cuando regresó muy enferma. Me dijeron que hubo una luz que duró un par de segundos y que posteriormente te encontraron tendido en el piso. Bookman quiso investigar el suceso, pero cuando despertaste, sólo dijiste que tenías la impresión de haber olvidado algo. Miranda se recuperó un par de días después, por lo que nunca ahondamos la investigación. Supongo que lo que en realidad sucedió fue que viajaste a este futuro.

La habitación cayó en un profundo silencio.

—¿La guerra acabó? ¿Ganamos? —preguntó Allen con un hilillo de voz.

—Podría decirse. Muchos años después comprendimos que la guerra entre el bien y el mal es eterna y que nosotros habíamos cumplido con nuestro papel.

—Eso no me dice mucho, Lavi.

—Creo que hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas. Las olvidarás al despertar, ¿qué caso tiene decírtelas ahora?

—¿Y dónde está mi "yo" del futuro?

—Enterrado —interrumpió Kanda desde su esquina.

Lavi bajó la mirada. Después, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse. Allen se apresuró a ayudarlo.

—Esto es vergonzoso —rió, y su risa tenía la misma esencia que en su juventud. Enfiló hacia la puerta, con las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda encorvada—. Creo que Kanda sabrá explicarte mejor las cosas que yo.

Dicho esto, hizo un vago gesto de despedida y los dejó solos. Allen se revolvió incómodo en su silla.

—¿Quieres té? —le ofreció Kanda.

—Sí, gracias.

Mientras el otro hombre hervía el agua en la pequeña cocina, Allen se dedicó a contemplar más detenidamente la cabaña donde estaba. Era como de ensueño.

Kanda regresó unos minutos después con una taza humeante y tomó asiento frente a él, también con una taza. Al muchacho no le molestó su mirada insistente: tenía la cabeza en un montón de conjeturas.

—Entonces ya estoy muerto —empezó Walker, recibiendo un gruñido afirmativo por parte del otro. Volvió la cabeza hacia unas flores que se apilaban en el alfeizar de la ventana —. Vivimos juntos, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Esta casa es similar a la que aspiraba tener cuando la guerra terminara. Las flores son idea tuya, claro, pero dudo que esta decoración sea mera coincidencia.

—Nunca dejaste de insistir en que no querías que esta casa luciera como mi habitación en la Orden.

Allen sonrió.

—Pero te casaste. La señorita de hace un momento te llamó _abuelo. _

—No es mi nieta. Es nieta de Lavi.

El muchacho parpadeó confundido. Entonces Kanda comenzó a relatarle someramente los pasos que los habían conducido hacia esa acogedora cabaña:

Cuando su guerra acabara, tras un montón de sucesos que no iba a contarle, ellos decidirían que necesitaban encontrar ese lugar que Allen tanto había soñado. Habrían perdido mucho más que años en una guerra que no les correspondía y no sabrían cómo enfrentarse al mundo si habían estado toda su vida bajo circunstancias que ningún humano normal había experimentado. Pensarían que lo mejor sería descubrir juntos cómo funcionaba el exterior.

Encontrarían ese lugar en Suecia, el único país que no había sufrido las vejaciones de la otra Gran Guerra la cual, en apariencia, sería un conflicto político, pero que en realidad sería la fachada del clímax de su guerra santa. Se instalarían justo ahí, a cinco kilómetros del pueblo más cercano. Pasarían hambre, frío y cansancio, pero construirían esa pequeña cabaña y ese pequeño corral. Se las arreglarían para aprender a hacer queso y otros alimentos para vender en el mercado todas las mañanas después de un trayecto de dos horas a caballo.

Vivirían sin lujos, pero sin apuros. Dormirían y despertarían con una paz que nunca habían sentido. Descubrirían que la felicidad está en cosas tan sencillas como en el crepitar del fuego y en el hervor de una sopa en una noche fría.

Lenalee y Lavi los encontrarían cinco años después. Construirían una segunda cabaña ahí mismo, convencidos de que si la casualidad había sido tan grande como para que pudieran encontrarlos en el lugar más remoto del mundo, entonces estaban destinados a permanecer los cuatro juntos. Lavi incursionaría en su negocio de los quesos. Él sería quien sugiriera que las flores que cultivara Kanda como pasatiempo ―y como terapia― también fueran vendidas en el mercado. Comprarían más animales. Lavi trabajaría incansablemente porque Lenalee daría a luz pronto.

Ese par tendría siete hijos juntos, de los cuales cinco quedarían. Esos cinco niños serían como sus propios hijos. Y luego esos niños tendrían niños y para ello construirían otras dos cabañas. Sofía, por ejemplo, la nieta mayor de Lavi, ya estaba casada y encinta. Por primera vez, y durante veinte años, vivirían sin miedo y sin rencores.

—¿Tuve una buena muerte?

—Un día te levantaste y decidiste liberar la jaula de canarios que solíamos tener a un costado de la cabaña. Falleciste un par de días después.

Allen miró de nuevo el alféizar donde reposaban las flores.

—No llores, _moyashi_.

Pero Allen ya tenía empapado el rostro. Las experiencias de su vida lo habían obligado a aceptar que la muerte, si bien para todo humano es un fin ineludible, para él sería siempre una compañía forzosa. La esperaba sin temores ni sobresaltos; antes preferiría ver su vida terminada que la de alguien más, porque, al fin y al cabo, el dolor siempre es para los que se quedan. Y con tal resolución respecto a la muerte, en su porvenir no figuraban las grandes ambiciones de cualquier muchacho de su edad, sino aspiraciones sencillas que pudiesen compaginarse con su realidad.

Por eso, cuando Kanda le dijo que les esperaba un futuro radiante, un sentimiento cálido lo inundó hasta desbordarlo. Sollozó un largo rato, sin que Kanda lo interrumpiera. En los últimos coletazos del llanto, el samurái le ofreció un pañuelo.

—Puedes recorrer la casa.

El joven se levantó entre sollozos. Recorrió el lugar de la misma forma en que se recorre alguna galería. Se fue deteniendo cada tanto de pasos, admirando, hasta que eventualmente llegó a la única habitación. Allen le preguntó a Kanda si podía entrar, a lo que el hombre dio su consentimiento. El muchacho ingresó como si temiera despertar a alguien.

Desde donde Yū estaba, podía divisar a Allen perfectamente. Lo vio detenerse tan pronto como entró, justo debajo del rayo de luz ambarina que cruzaba la habitación. El joven Walker estuvo ahí un tiempo considerable sin moverse, sin inspeccionar nada. Kanda no pudo distinguir su expresión.

Tras advertir que Allen permanecería ahí otro largo rato, Kanda optó por ir a su lado.

—¿Desde cuándo somos amantes? —preguntó repentinamente Allen al sentirlo cerca.

—Desde que decidí abandonar la Orden para encontrarte.

—¿Me perdí y decidiste buscarme?

—Es una forma de verlo.

Allen volvió a sollozar. No era tonto. La disposición de todas las cosas era bastante elocuente: esa habitación había sido un lecho matrimonial. Se lo decían las pertenencias que probablemente le pertenecieron a su _yo _del futuro, las cuales se encontraban cuidadosamente ordenadas; se lo decía el suspiro íntimo que recorría el ámbito; se lo decía el retrato sobre óleo de él que tenía adornos de flores recién cortadas. Kanda le limpió bruscamente las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

—¿Te desagrada saberlo?

—No —logró responder el muchacho entre hipidos —. Es sólo que sé que fui feliz compartiendo esta cama contigo durante veinte años. ¿Ahora pintas? Es un bonito retrato. ¿Herencia de Tiedoll?

—Tenía que encontrar un pasatiempo después de que te fuiste —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego lo observó directamente a los ojos.

—Me miras como si tuvieras mucho qué contarme —dijo Allen.

—Sí tengo mucho qué contarte. Hace siete años que no estás conmigo y de repente apareces de nuevo, tal y como te recuerdo.

Hubo un silencio breve.

—Adelante —dijo Allen, cuando notó que Kanda dudaba.

El hombre mayor posó con mucho cuidado una de sus manos en la mejilla de Allen, acunándola.

—Esto es tan raro —murmuró Walker, con nuevas lágrimas doliéndole en la garganta.

Kanda no respondió. El contacto no duró mucho, apenas un par de segundos. El joven Walker se conmovió ante el tacto. Si bien no tenía ningún sentimiento romántico por el hombre que estaba frente a él, era indudable que el otro sí lo tenía; se preguntaba de qué manera la vida había obrado en ellos para que la mano de Kanda, que siempre había sido brusca con él, tuviese semejante devoción.

—Sé que olvidaré todo cuando despierte y que hay cosas que es mejor que no sepa, pero, ¿te importaría contarme un poco más del futuro, Kanda?

Yū accedió a contarle algunos detalles de la rutina que compartirían en un par de años. Allen escuchó atentamente cómo lograron construir la cabaña y qué tan difícil fue conseguir que su comida se igualase tan sólo un poquito a la comida de Jerry; cuáles eran las actividades que disfrutaban más los domingos y los otros trabajos que consiguieron cuando la venta de quesos no fue suficiente para comprar todo lo que necesitaban. Le habló sobre cómo la Inocencia, una vez alcanzado su objetivo, desaparecería de sus cuerpos: Allen perdería la movilidad de su brazo izquierdo, Lenalee no volvería a caminar con la misma agilidad y Kanda sufriría fuertes espasmos en sus antebrazos. Le contó que Lenalee sería la primera en irse, pero lo haría rodeada de la gran familia que siempre quiso. Hubo un momento en el relato en que ambos decidieron que estaba bien continuar mientras paseaban por las orillas del río. Recorrieron los lugares que a Allen le gustaría frecuentar. Walker habló alegremente de los detalles que Yū ya no recordaba y sobre aquella existencia bélica que ahora parecía tan lejana.

Hablaron sobre cómo Kanda no se rindió ante la vida y sobre cómo esperaba la muerte, que había experimentado tantas veces de cerca. La espera con la plenitud de quien no tiene remordimientos. El samurái le dijo que durante mucho tiempo su _yo_ del futurose ufanaría sobre su acierto en cuanto al _destructor que podía salvar _y que a él no le quedaría más que darle la razón. Tambiénle confesó que todavía no creía en Dios, pero que había encontrado a Dios en él.

—Has cambiado mucho, Kanda.

—Muchas cosas cambiarán, _moyashi_. Empezando por nosotros.

—Aparentemente, «moyashi» no es una de esas.

El samurái sonrió tenuemente y Allen se tropezó con sus pasos. Todavía no podía creer que se enamoraría de Kanda y mucho menos que estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus días. No lograba vislumbrarlo. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa franca fue lo único que Allen necesitó para comprender por qué su _yo _del futuro hallaría en Kanda todos los sueños que había abandonado.

A pesar de todo, Allen quiso apresurarse en descubrir cómo fue que envejeció al lado de Kanda.

A unos cuantos metros de regresar a la cabaña, al ras de la noche, Allen divisó la algarabía que se formaba cuando era hora de la cena en el hogar Kanda. Se parecía muchísimo al que hay en la Orden cuando nadie piensa en las misiones o en el mañana, sino en el _aquí y ahora_, en las risas, en los alimentos que comparten, en el lazo familiar que irremediablemente se forma. El escozor de las lágrimas volvió a picarle en el paladar. Intentó decir algo, pero no pudo.

Entonces notó cierta ingravidez: no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Cogió la mano de Kanda, temiendo desaparecer en cualquier momento. El otro comprendió el gesto.

—Te estaré esperando aquí.

Así de súbito, sin espacio para las despedidas, para las preguntas que todavía quemaban en la punta de la lengua, para algún acto emocional acorde a la situación, Allen desapareció.

Kanda regresó a buena hora para la cena que lo esperaba. Tuvo que inventarle a su nieta que ese joven, que se parecía terriblemente al abuelo Allen, era un sobrino del susodicho que había viajado sin saber de su muerte.

* * *

.

—¡Joven! ¿Estás bien?

Walker despertó con la misma pesadez de alguien que lo hace en medio de la noche. Parpadeó confundido cuando advirtió el círculo de personas que lo observaba asustado. Una enfermera se apresuró a revisar sus signos vitales mientras él recobraba adecuadamente la conciencia.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Te desmayaste cuando la Inocencia de la señorita Miranda se activó. ¿Sientes algún dolor o algo fuera de lo normal? —respondió un médico.

Allen reflexionó un instante.

—No. Sólo tengo la sensación de estar olvidando algo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Aquí te estaré esperando_

_(en el nosotros que todavía no sucede)_

* * *

[1]_La historia "marco" (el presente de Allen) se ubica poco antes de la invasión a los cuarteles generales, pero, claro, hay menciones de lo que más adelante sucederá con Allen, Kanda y el estado más o menos actual del manga (estoy un poco desactualizada, je). _

_Bonnie is typing…_

_Esto ya lleva un buen rato guardado. He estado terriblemente atareada con las ocupaciones propias de alguien que en la recta final de la jornada académica, lo cual me ha impedido sentarme a terminar todo aquello que tengo pendiente y con muchas ganas de proseguir. En fin, depurando algunos documentos, me topé con esta historia (que un principio me pareció de poca monta a comparación del tema) y, tras releerla, creo que merece una oportunidad si todavía hay alguien vivo en este fandom, jajaja. _

_Espero encontrar un rato para terminar los proyectos que tengo pendientes de Boku no Hero y empezar los que ya dibujé en mi mente de Kimetsu no Yaiba y Haikyuu! _

_Besitos a quien haya leído las razones que a nadie le interesan y también besitos a quien no me leyó hasta acá. Mis mejores deseos para lo que resta de este año tan confuso. _


End file.
